Happy Tree Friends: Identified
by Mark Shepherd
Summary: Modern air combat. Please R/R


Disclaimer: This is a parody of a video I watched, with a twist of Happy Tree Friends in it- AU I suppose. Also, this is my first serious piece of work- Constructive criticism would be welcome.

.

It's every military pilot's dream to take combat to the skies, and it was no exception in Happy Tree State. It was today that a group young pilots took a leap of faith for that first time in their lives.

"Well, it looks like we have mail," said Mark, looking down at his PDA. "And it looks like that it is from our commander. Do the honours, Splendid."

"Right back at ya," replied the flying squirrel as he skimmed through the text on-screen.

.

From: Air Command HTT, Col. Flippy

Date: December 10, 2003  
To: 1st Fighter squadron, 2nd Lt. Mark  
Subject: Good news

With great pleasure I have taken notice that the first batch F/A-18Cs received from the US have reached operational status within the 1st Fighter Squadron.

TASK: Today your squadron will take part in a multinational air exercise with our newly procured aircraft. Further details will be explained at briefing.

.

"Looks like we can finally get to kick the tires and light the fires," said Splendid, not attempting to hide his excitement. "See you at briefing."

"Right," replied Mark, just as they took off down the hall towards the briefing room.

.

**Briefing room, five minutes later**

As the rest of airmen from the base got inside the briefing room and took a seat, Colonel Flippy entered the room, breaking the chatter amongst the pilots as he put his coffee and a binder down on his desk.

"Morning gentlemen," Flippy greeted. "As you may be aware, with the arrival of our first batch of F/A-18 hornets, we will be commencing a multinational exercise with the USAF and the RCAF where we enforce a 'No-Fly zone' over Happy Tree Town. Any questions?"

All of the subordinates in the room merely replied by giving the green bear a straight but stern face.

"Very well," Flippy said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Aerial reconnaissance will be provided by an E-2C AWACS and a GCI station near the forest, close to the Canadian border. Various short and medium range SAM systems have been erected around the 'No-Fly zone' and the GCI station."

Most of the pilots took down important notes at this point of the briefing, as they do not want to miss any details and fail the exercise.

"Important rules of engagement," Flippy continued, "You have strict orders not to fire upon the enemy without visual identification, along with watching out for any civilian aircraft passing over the airspace. Good hunting. Dismissed."

Without much further a due, the eager airmen (Or air animals in this case) departed the briefing room and headed for the hangars to take their shiny new jets out for a spin.

.

**Air traffic control, Happy Tree Airport**

Although the air traffic controller was not usually very busy due to the lack of air traffic within Happy Tree State, it was a totally different story at the moment.

As the military was conducting an aerial exercise over the skies of Happy Tree Town at the moment, the air traffic controller, Petunia, has to manage both the civilian and military air traffic in the air space to prevent any accidents from incurring.

"Flight zero-three-six, your flight path is clear, you are clear to continue on your planned route, cleared for landing on runway zero-three," Petunia said over the radio to the civilian flight, pushing down a plastic rod and highlighting the flight number to indicate that flight permission has been cleared.

Abruptly, the phone rang, which Petunia picked up and answered it without further notice.

"Tower, this is AWACS, we have two aircraft approaching the southern border of Happy Tree state, changing heading to three-zero-one, acknowledge, over."

"Roger that," Petunia replied to the AWACS radio operator, "Can you identify what type of aircraft they are?"

"Yes, we have currently identified the aircraft as F-16C Fighting Falcons, please acknowledge," the AWACS reported.

"Roger that. All civilian flights, change flight course for three-four-five, steer clear of any military aircraft in the airspace until we can clear the traffic up," warned Petunia to the civilian flights in the vincity.

.

**GCI station, somewhere in the forest**

As a response to the aircraft intruding Happy Tree State's air space, the air arm scrambled its aircraft into the air to intercept the intruders and direct them away from the 'No-fly' zone, or to take them down by force. Either way, the GCI and AWACS cooperated with each other to help guide the scrambled aircraft into the optimum position for an intercept of the intruding aircraft.

"Hornet one, scramble, scramble, scramble, bogies, bull's-eye, three-zero-one, eighty-four, twenty-seven thousand, tracking, two-two-zero, speed mach point-niner," the pink GCI chipmunk, Giggles, reported to the intercepting aircraft.

On the airfield, Mark (Callsign Hornet one) made several hand gestures to his wingman, Splendid (Callsign Hornet two) before pushing the throttles to afterburners. Both of the F404 turbofans shot out flames from the afterburners, momentarily glassing the air around it as the two aircraft pulled to the skies.

.

Petunia just established contact with the intruding F-16s, notifying them that they will be escorted by a group of F/A-18C aircraft, for which they accepted to do so. She also notified the Hornet flight that their interception path will cross with civilian flight zero-three-six, and warned them to take visual on the civilian aircraft.

"Hornet one and two, batman identified, climb flight level three-four-zero, bogies bull's-eye, zero-two-zero, seventy-two, twenty three thousand," Giggles notified the F/A-18 flight, to ensure that they were on intercept course with the F-16s.

"We've got contact, two-five-zero, two-three, angels two-eight," Mark replied.

"Flight zero-three-six, traffic at one o'clock, one thousand feet above, eight miles, expect two hornets, maintain flight level twenty-eight thousand," Petunia warned the civilian flight.

"Confirm, Hornet one, do you see traffic at twelve o'clock?" Splendid asked Mark.

"Hornet one, roger, I have visual on the aircraft," Mark replied to his wingman, looking down from the canopy, spotting the airliner. "Good scenery."

"Hornet one, bogies on the nose, ten miles," Giggles' voice reported into the pilots' radios.

"Tally two," Splendid replied as he saw two vapour trails tailing from the F-16s. "Moving in for intercept."

"Hornet two, take up a firing position, lead formation." Mark instructed Splendid.

"Hornet two, copy, taking shoot position." Splendid replied, pushing up the throttle slightly so he can take a lead in the formation.

As Splendid trailed behind the F-16s for a proper firing solution on them, Mark took his plane right up to the side of the intruding aircraft for a clear identification of them.

"Aircraft identified, F-16Cs, 18th fighter squadron," Mark reported, instantly recognizing the vipers' tail code, 'AK'.

"Roger that," Giggles replied. "Establish radio contact, over."

"Roger that."

With that said, Mark pushed several numerical buttons underneath the HUD to tune the radio into the appropriate channel for the F-16s. Soon enough, he got a clear link with the intruders and proceeded to vocally confront them.

"Vipers, you are in Happy Tree Territory, do you copy? Over."

.

Although the mock fight training takes place in the air, that doesn't mean that the ground support can just relax. The AA crews rushed to get into their assigned positions, with many of them having to stop at a designated landing zone to pick up their weapons. Toothy and Nutty were no exception.

The pair drove down the forest road in their jeep quickly to pick up their weapons and to get into their designated positions quickly, almost hitting a motor biker in the process.

The driver, Nutty, screeched the jeep to a stop as he approached the landing zone. He proceeded to roll down the windows and called one of the soldiers nearby the landing zone.

"Hey," Nutty called out, in a rather husky voice. "What weapons are we being assigned?"

"We're being assigned FIM-92 stingers," the soldier replied, handing Nutty a stinger launcher. "We only get one shot out of the launcher, as this is a training exercise."

Nutty simply put the stinger inside the jeep before taking off to his assigned position and digging in.

.

"GCI, the Vipers are not responding," Mark reported back to Giggles.

"Alright," Giggles replied, "Force the Vipers out of Happy Tree State."

"Hornet one, roger, rocking wings."

Mark pitched his aircraft slightly to the left, then to the right before climbing skywards away from the Vipers. Splendid did not have to be told twice what to do, as he flipped the master arm switch to ON the moment Mark cleared the way. With the weapons armed, Splendid gently tapped the cursor on his joystick, causing a bore sight to appear on the HUD. With a simple manoeuvre bringing the bore sight onto the Viper, the on-board weapons system began tracking the jet, ready to engage on the pilot's command.

"Hornet two, spiking bogey, one-two," the wingman reported to his leader.

The moment Splendid locked onto one of the Vipers, the spiked aircraft's pilot got a rapid pitching tone in his headset, warning him that an aircraft's radar was tracking him. Being in a disadvantageous state where the Hornets can easily fire upon them, the lead pilot of the F-16 flight decided to disengage and fled South, back to the US border.

"GCI, the Vipers are retreating," Mark replied over their small victory.

Before the two rodent pilots had any time to relish over their victory, they were given orders again, from both the GCI and AWACS this time.

"Hornets, this is AWACS, we've got two additional bogies on radar, heading for the no-fly zone."

"Roger that. Hornets, this is GCI, terminate escort mission, change course for the bogies, bull's-eye, zero-four-zero, fifteen, angels two-three, tracking one-seven-zero."

"Roger that, committing new task," Mark replied.

Both the Hornets broke away from the Vipers they were escorting, changing heading for the additional bogies they were tasked to confront.

"Hornet one, contact new bogies, zero-six-zero, three miles, angels three-three."

"Hornets, group manoeuvring, distance twenty-five miles, turning hot," Giggles updated.

"We have them on radar, spiking left bandit," Mark notified his wingman and Giggles.

"Do we have permission to fire?" Splendid requested to Giggles while looking at his HUD.

"Negative, negative, continue for visual ID of the aircraft, do you have tally?" Giggles replied.

"Negative, negative, they're closing in, distance twenty miles, picking up speed," Splendid replied, as his leader and him were attempting to get into a firing position.

The Vipers have picked up speed, speeding up the closing distance between the Hornets. Splendid tapped the cursor twice, decreasing the diameter of the bore sight as he switched from the radar-guided missiles to the heat seekers. The missile emitted a harsh static noise in Splendid's headset, letting him know that the missile is looking for a target.

"Vipers are crossing HEAD on, HEAD on, eight miles," Giggles warned Splendid and Mark.

"Hornet one, spiking target east."

"Hornet two, spiking west."

As the two Hornets finally got into a merge with their targets, their heat seekers finally found their targets, now emitting a fierce growling noise, prompting them to shoot. At the same moment, the F-16s got a lock on their prey too, respectively, causing the Hornet pilots to receive RWR warning tones.

"Hornet two, tally two, target identified, two F-16 Fighting falcons, ready to fire," Splendid declared over the rapid beeping of the RWR warning.

"GCI, declare," Mark ordered Giggles.

"GCI, group on the nose, closing head on, two miles, hostile," Giggles promptly reported.

"Hornet two, engaging target left."

"FOX TWO," Mark declared as he pulled the trigger on his joystick, firing a simulated missile at his target.

"Tally two bandits, closing in, 500 hundred yards-" Splendid blurted as the two Vipers roared past them, almost colliding with them.

Mark looked behind the canopy quickly, briefly catching a glimpse of the Viper's tail code, 'AK'. One of the Vipers managed to lock onto Splendid's aircraft and managed to fire a simulated missile at it, causing Splendid to manoeuvre his plane in panic over the harsh sound of the RWR.

"I'm locked, I'm locked!" Splendid called out as he inverted his plane and pulled down hard at the stick, attempting to break lock.

Despite Splendid's efforts in his manoeuvre, he was still hit in the end by the simulated missile. His leader managed to avenge him by hitting one of the Vipers in the merge.

"Hornet one, Viper four and Hornet two is down," Giggles reported to Mark.

"Roger that, engaging bogies alone," Mark replied, pulling his aircraft skywards into a cloud layer to confuse his opponent.

"Heads up, heads up, this is AWACS, Vipers are heading into the no-fly zone."

.

"Heads up, heads up, Vipers over your head, twelve o'clock low, turning hot."

Nutty and Toothy bluntly responded by getting up from the ground and picking up their stinger as they spotted the aircraft. Nutty popped the cap off the stinger and readied it into a firing position, while Toothy held up his binoculars, observing the Viper.

"There it is!" exclaimed Toothy.

"Steady… Steady…" Nutty said, waiting for the Viper to get within range.

As the aircraft got closer, the stinger emitted a horrible chirping sound, indicating that the target was within range. Nutty did not have to be told twice, as he already squeezed the safety back with his thumb before squeezing the main trigger, firing a simulated missile.

Missile warning alarms went off in the Viper pilot's cockpit. Although the pilot attempted to evade the missile by releasing a shower of flares, the close launch proximity of the 'missile' made the flares useless, as the 'missile' was able to flawlessly track down its target at such a range.

Sure enough, Giggles reported to the pair that Viper two (The one they were targeting) Was shot down by them.

.

As the Viper two's leader just saw that his wingman was 'shot down' by ground fire, he rapidly pulled his plane up skywards to evade anymore short range missiles by climbing out of range. Although this worked for short range missiles, it has just made him a sitting duck for medium and long range missiles. Sure enough, a medium range SAM battery, commanded by Lumpy, turned on their radars and got a fix on the aircraft.

"We've got lock, single F-16, five kilometres," Shifty reported to his assistant, Lifty.

"Roger that, master arm on."

The Viper pilot soon got a radar warning tone, indicating that he was being tracked by a medium range SAM. Quickly realizing his fatal mistake, the pilot quickly inverted his plane and pulled down to decrease altitude, but it was too late. Lifty and Shifty already armed the missiles and were just moments away from firing.

"Hold on, hold on…" Shifty instructed his assistant Lifty, who was busy with the missile tracking system.

"Fire."

Shifty pressed the button on the launch unit, and watched on screen as Lifty guided the missile towards the aircraft. Although the Viper pilot made aggressive manoeuvres and popped chaff to spoof the missile, he was still hit in the end, once again due to the close proximity of launch.

"He's hit!" Shifty reported at their success while looking at the radar screen.

.

A/N: AAAAAHH! It's my first time writing anything serious, so what I just wrote above must be full of holes. Feel free to criticize my writing constructively, although I wouldn't mind even if you guys flamed the crap out of me. Until then, see you next time, fellow readers.


End file.
